The Past and A New Beginning
by xXOrtonFanXx
Summary: Libby Sutton is entering the world of the WWE. When her past enters her new life will it destruct her relationship with the only guy she has ever loved? Or will she triumph on keeping the past in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said it would be a few days but I couldnt wait! Here is my new story! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and Idea's :)**

* * *

Can you tell me how someone who knows every little thing about you when you were younger doesn't even recognize you now? For thirteen years the two of you were inseparable, but now it's like you never existed. I understand it's been almost fifteen years, but how do you look that person in the eyes and not even have a flash of remembrance of them?

I was almost fourteen when he left, he was seventeen. He was like my older brother. He was someone I could always rely on. I knew he was always there for me and he knew I was always there for him. When he left that winter my whole world turned upside down. I was an only child who had abusive parents; his family took me in and raised me like I was their own. When he left to tour the country so he can succeed with his lifelong dream, I was crushed.

I was left with my parents, the people who despised my very existence. His home life wasn't that great but in the end he had sisters and a brother who would always be there for him. They always told me that I could stay with them when times got tough at home, but they had their own problems.

When I was eighteen I left home. I graduated high school second in my class and moved to Asheville North Carolina. I got a full scholarship to the University of North Carolina at Asheville. I worked my ass off working two jobs, one at a coffee shop and another at a bar where I was a waitress and bar tender. My whole life I have been working to get ahead. Trying to succeed and when I got that call telling me I would start at my dream job in two months. I almost lost it.

Of course that was almost two months ago. The only problem was I would be seeing him again. I studied communications at college. I was so interested in the film part of it I took up photography, I was actually very good at it and it became my passion. I am now going to be ringside at the WWE taking pictures for the website. I am also going to be doing photo shoots with the talent.

So my little apartment in Asheville North Carolina would be only inhabited by my roommate Alicia who has lived with me for four years. We met when she moved here and started working with me in the Bier Garden which is a local brewery. She was staying in a hotel looking for a cheap place to stay so I invited her to live with me.

"Libby, a package came for you. It is addressed from WWE headquarters!" The tall bronzed blonde bombshell was the total opposite of me. She was almost six foot with killer green eyes and a huge ass. I on the other hand was barely five foot four. I also had dark brown hair which didn't make me look too pale because I had some color in my skin because my father was part Cuban. They never knew why I had blue eyes either because my whole family had brown.

"This must be my passes for backstage. I think Vince said I would also be getting a copy of my contract. I really can't believe this Al; I'm going to miss the bar. You and the girls will never survive without me." I became the manager at the bar a few years back, there were two other girls working at the bar with Al and I, they were also servers as well. I have been training a new girl because Al is taking my position, but Manny the owner told me that there will always be a spot for me there.

"So when are you going to get all of the free stuff? When you do, you are going to need to share the wealth!" I laughed and shook my head as I walked passed her on the way to our kitchen.

"Can I ask you something Alicia, do you think he will remember me?" I asked with desperation in my voice.

"I don't know Lib, it's been fifteen years, don't be too upset when he doesn't. I'm pretty sure a thirteen year old looks a lot different than an almost twenty nine year old." I let out a groan.

"Fuck I'm getting old!" I said with a laugh and Alicia joined me.

"So when is the man who made this all possible coming?" I looked down at my phone and smiled.

"Soon, I am so excited to see him it's been a few months. I hate thinking that the only reason I got this job is because of him. I wanted to earn this Alicia." I told her.

"Come on, they wouldn't of considered you if you didn't have talent. His recommendation just pushed you to the top of the list; they didn't have to give you the job." She was right, but I couldn't tell that to her.

It was over a year ago when I first met him. He just moved into town and he came into my bar. He looked like a beach bum who didn't belong. He got drunk and stayed until closing. I took his keys from him and offered to drive him home. I told him he could keep his car here and we could take my car. Little did I know he was going to get sick all in my car leaving this awful stench.

It wasn't until we got to his mansion like home that I figured out who he was. He was the one and only Adam Copeland, also known as "Edge," to the WWE universe. That night bonded us, he was a great friend who led to something more, but we never made things official, we still haven't and I don't think we will. The ten year age difference is kind of a strain on our relationship, his career was just ending, mine is just beginning, but we still have fun.

The knock at the door brought a large smile to my face. He has been doing a lot of promotional things lately with his latest autobiography so he was often out of town. I ran to the door and opened it. I let out a large squeal before jumping on him and wrapping my legs around his waist and giving him a huge hug.

"Hello to you too!" He said laughing a bit. He grabbed his bag off the ground and carried me back into my apartment.

"Adam I missed you!" I told him before dropping my body to the ground.

"Missed you too Libby Lou." I hated my nick name. Once those words came out of his mouth a year ago I knew I would never be called something else.

"Am I invisible or something?" Alicia asked before and laughed and went to give her a hug. Alicia and Adam were kind of in the love hate relationship. They were like brother and sister who absolutely despised each other half of the time, but would always be there no matter what. "Well some people have to work; I'll see you two in the morning." She said while she winked to me while leaving the apartment.

"So Miss. Sutton, how have you been? Are you getting excited for the amazing life of the WWE?" He asked as he walked over to my couch and sat down. He rubbed his hand through his short hair and put his feet up on the coffee table. I sat next to him and smiled.

"I am so excited Adam you have no idea. I cannot thank you enough times for recommending me."

"They were already considering you when I talked to them. Do you remember when I told you that I talked to them about you? You flipped out on me." I broke out laughing just thinking about it.

"Yes! I tackled you to the ground and put you in a head lock." I looked at me and gave me a look like I was forgetting something. "Oh yeah, then when you got up after you apologized I proceeded to knee you in the balls, sorry about that again." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're happy." He kissed the top of my head and I got chills down my body. I can't stop the feelings that I have for him. They have been here too long to deny any longer.

"Adam I really need to ask you something." I said while resting my head on his chest.

"Go for it Lou-Lou."

"Are we ever going to be something, more?" The question I know he has dreaded to hear. We haven't talked about this for eight months; the last time I brought it up I didn't talk to him for a few weeks. He doesn't love commitment; he says it's because of his two failed marriages.

"Libby, you know how I feel, after my two failed marriages-." I cut him off.

"You have had relationships since Lisa, so don't lie. Why can you be in a relationship with them but not me?" I asked before standing up and looking out the window.

"I was never happy, I felt so suffocated, and it's different with us." I shook my head and turned around.

"Have you slept with another person since we started sleeping together?" He looked at me with sympathy. "Just answer." He shook his head no. "I haven't either. We talk to each other every single day, we basically live in either my apartment or your house when you're here and you are always the first person I say good morning to and goodnight to every day."

"Libby please, don't force this." I shut my eyes.

"Adam, I have never once forced anything on you. Is it too much to wonder where we are going? Especially, since I am leaving in three days." He got up grabbed my hands and pulled me into his chest.

"Libby Katherine Sutton, I promise you that I am almost ready. I know it's been almost two years, but please just wait a little longer. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time, I love you." Those three words were the words that were going to keep me going.

"I love you too." Saying those words were not easy for me. My whole life I thought love never existed. My parents never showed me love, never told me they loved me, and when they beat me I knew they didn't love me. I never let myself love, I did once but I just led to heart break. I know that with Adam it will be different, because he can't hurt me the way everyone else has.

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I keep going? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing but my OC's and Idea's :)**

* * *

I woke up in Adam's arms. Of course it is kind of a hassle considering I have a twin bed which barely fits the two of us. He always tells me that I should by a new bed, I always say the same thing; I have no money. Adam always offers to buy my things; I could never accept them though. I want to get things on my own for working hard, that's why I flipped out so badly when he told me he talked to Vince about my photography.

I rolled to look at my clock, when I saw the time read eleven thirty eight I shot up from my bed and jumped out while swearing away a storm. Little did I know that much movement was going to cause Adam to fall off my bed, of course then I started laughing hysterically.

"Why am I on the ground?" Asks Adam who is half asleep.

"It is almost noon time and I have so much to do! I leave in two days Adam! Get your fat ass off the ground and get dressed, you are going to come with me today!" I told him before placing a kiss on his scratchy cheek. "Oh and shave you need to look presentable!" I heard a lot of groans and moans when I walked out of the room.

I have so much to do today! I need to go to the mall and find some cheap luggage because the holes in mine will not last me. I need to start looking for winter clothes because although it is only August this is the best time to get winter clothes. I never know how cold it will be in the other states.

I took a quick shower and threw on a pair of shorts and a form fitting plain gray t-shirt. I quickly blow dried my hair letting it rest in its natural straight state. I never was a fan of make up so I just put on some powder and some natural eye shadow and a little mascara. I always put on the bare minimum to make myself look as natural as can be. I put on a clear lip gloss and sprayed myself with some perfume. I threw on a pair of black flip-flops and grabbed my wristlet.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen where I found Adam eating my left over chicken wings I was going to have. I gave him a dirty look and looked into the fridge and grabbed a raw carrot and shook my head.

"What the fuck is that look for?" He asked while devouring my food.

"I wanted those for breakfast." I told him bitterly as I chomped down on my carrot.

"Should have got up earlier." I threw my carrot at his face and it hit him right on the forehead.

"Let's go shit face." I say with a smile before walking out of the apartment and grabbing my keys.

"You seriously didn't need to throw a carrot at my face." He said in a joking tone. I just shrugged my shoulders and began my walk down five flights of stairs. "These stairs kill me every time!"

"Come on old man, I live on the sixth floor, this is good exercise! You will be thirty nine in a few months forty in a year! Shit you are getting old!" When we got to the bottom floor he grabbed my hand and smiled.

"I accept that I will be forty soon, but you are going to be twenty nine in less than a month, that means you will be thirty next year. It sucks getting old doesn't it?" I cannot believe that I am going to be thirty in a year. Time really flies by.

We drove to the closest mall and I was so excited when I found out my favorite store was fifty percent off. I seriously bought a lot of things, but only things I found necessary which seemed to be almost everything. I tried not buying too much because I was going to need to eat when I traveled.

When we got to the luggage store I almost flipped out when I saw the prices. The one luggage that I found online that I heard was the best was one hundred and fifty dollars, on sale! It was a three piece set so it would be more expensive, but seriously one hundred and fifty dollars? I just bought a whole new wardrobe for that much.

"Well it looks like I have to depend on my old reliable suitcase." I said after putting the suitcase back where I found it.

"Come on Libby Lou, it can't be that much?" He asked then looked down at the price tag.

"Yeah I am not, paying that much money, I don't have that money." I shook my head and turned to walk away but Adam grabbed my hand.

"I'll buy it for you." I shook my head and gave him a 'hell no' look. "Think of it as a going away present, please Lou-Lou."

"Adam you know how I feel about gifts, I don't want charity." He shook his head and took out his wallet.

"I am going to buy it no matter what, so either I am getting a new luggage set or you are."

"Adam." He shook his head. "Fine." I said before crossing my arms. "But I want the black ones." I gave a small smile and he kissed me before wheeling it to the cash register. I don't know how I am going to adjust to my life on the road. I have Wednesday and Thursday off every week but it just seems like it is going to be so hectic.

At least I don't have to be to work until ten every morning, but I have to work to almost midnight every night. I don't have a clue how Adam did it for so many years. I know he misses it. It was his whole life and to have to stop because of an injury. I remember him telling me that when he found out that it was his life or his career, he almost wanted to choose his career. He misses Jay, he was his best friend and they rarely see each other now. Maybe when the timing is right he'll come and travel with me I know the company will love that.

I don't know how I am going to leave him. I honestly don't know my work schedule and I don't want to spend a lot of money flying back and forth. Hell I'm going to miss Alicia. She has been like a little sister to me these past for years. When she first walked into the bar looking for a job, I had no clue why she was here. She is from Miami, she didn't really do well in school, and she hated her home life, so she left. She came here because she heard they film famous movies here.

The look on her face when I told her I got the job was pure excitement and fear; she has never done anything by herself. She is twenty five now and she has to learn, this is a good thing for her. She needs this.

I can't help but think what my life is going to turn into. Will I ever come home? I only have two days off in the middle of the week and I know that Al doesn't have money to come and see me and I don't know if I'll have money to go see her. I know Adam will be generous and offer to pay for her, but she hates accepting things like that like me. I just know that they will always be there for me and you can't really ask much more.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know by reviewing it really means a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! THey mean a lot especially since this is a new story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and Idea's!**

* * *

When I walked into my hotel room I glanced at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and my nose was puffy. I was crying for a while on the plane. People thought that I was crazy. I do totally regret taking three suitcases. It's a pain to carry and I am lucky I had a bell boy help me take them up to my room. The hotel is really nice, the nicest I have ever stayed in. All my travel expenses are paid for; I just pay for food and necessities.

When I called Adam when we landed I could tell he was upset. He was going on a book tour and his flight was leaving soon so we couldn't talk long, but those five minutes were enough to get me by until tonight.

I have to change and head to the arena in about a half an hour. I decided not to unpack because I would just be leaving in the morning to drive to another place. I threw on my all black skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt that went up to my neck, and black mochisans. I put my hair back in a French braid and fixed the streaked makeup on my face. I clipped my ID and pass to my bet loop and grabbed my license, room key and credit card and put them in my bra. I actually sewed a little pocket in ever bra so I could do this. I unzipped my one suitcase and carefully took out my camera bag. I inspected my camera before placing the strap over my body before I placed my phone in my pocket and took one more look before I walked out. This was it. I am really going to start this job.

The guy in the front of the hotel hauled a cab for me and it took about twenty minutes to get there with all of the traffic. It was almost three and I was told to be there at three thirty so I was right on schedule.

There were people already waiting to see the superstars arrive. When I headed to the gate to be let it, people were screaming thinking I was a Diva. I really wouldn't get use to this.

"ID?" The large bald man asked. I showed him my ID and he nodded. When I entered backstage I couldn't believe it. It was huge, I really don't know how I am going to get to Paul Levesques office. I tried to follow the directions that were given to me the other day. Down the first hallway to your left, it's the third door on the right. Unfortunately that said Janitor closet. I let out a groan before turning around, nothing looked the same though.

"Great it's my first day and I'm lost! I am so going to be late." I muttered under my breath. I continued down the hallway and froze when I heard a voice talking to me.

"You need a little help there lass?" I knew that voice anywhere and when I turned around I contained the scream that so desperately wanted to come out.

"Umm, yeah. Do you know where Paul Levesque's office is?" The fired red haired man walked over to me and I felt so tiny compared to him.

"Lucky for you I was headed that way, come on I'll show ya." He gestured for me to walk with him so I did still in shock. "I'm Stephen by the way, are you a new Diva?" I started laughing and before I realized it he gave me a weird look.

"Sorry, it's just gravity and I have hated each other since I was younger. I'm a new photographer, today is my first day. I'm Libby by the way."

"Well I'll see you out there tonight then wont I?" He said with an arched eye brow, but I couldn't help but think he was flirting which made me blush.

"I guess you will." We stopped in front of a door that said Paul Levesque. "Thank you again Stephen."

"No problem little lass." He flashed a large smile before walking away. I wonder if everyone is as nice and friendly as Stephen. I knocked on the door before getting the okay to come in when I did, I once again in total shock of who was sitting in the chair before me.

"Hello Mr. Levesque I'm Libby Sutton." I stated and put my hand out. He stood up shook it and smiled.

"It's a pleasure Miss. Sutton, call me Paul please." We both sat down and I cringed at him calling me by my last name.

"Call me Libby then. It's a pleasure to finally meet the man behind all of the e-mails."

"Well when my wife and the board saw some of the samples you sent in and your resume you were at the top of our list. I do want to make clear that even though Mr. Copeland suggested you to us it didn't further you too much. I myself was captivated by some of your pieces." I am so freaking out on the inside. Was The Game really commenting on how great my photo's are?

"Thank you it really means a lot hearing that." I gave a small smile and looked down before looking back up.

"So Libby, your schedule is Friday through Tuesday, ten in the morning until eleven thirty at night. All your travel expenses will be taken care of but it is your duty to make sure you arrive to each destination on time and to the arena at three unless you are needed elsewhere. Now your schedule will vary depending on the time of the year, right before we kick off the road to Wrestle Mania around the holidays we give a little extra time to the staff and superstars, then once we start Wrestle Mania preparations you may work extra hours and days which you will be compensated for. Also in a few months we will be going on a week and a half tour in Europe which I'm sure my father in-law has told you about. Do you have any questions so far?" I shook my head side to side and he stood up so I followed his lead.

"I see you are all dressed in the black attire which is phenomenal, I will take you to see Darren who is one of our camera men and he will introduce you to everyone. He will also show you the lay out. I forgot to mention that you are welcome to catering but within means and I normally am in the offices in Connecticut so my wife will be here, I will tell her to introduce herself to you at the next show."

"Thank you again for this amazing opportunity. Working here has always been a dream of mine." He smiled and nodded.

"A lot of people have that dream but only few actually posses enough will to achieve it." We walked over to a group of men in all black and he tapped on one of their shoulders and smiled. "Darren Fletcher, this is Libby Sutton our new photographer. Introduce her to the guys and show her around. It was a pleasure Libby." Paul said before turning to walk away.

"So you are the one everyone is raving about?" He asked. People were really that interested in my photography? "Well like the boss man said I'm Darren, this here is Harry he is the other floor camera man, that right there is Alex he is another photographer but he only covers the ramp, and this is Sam, he is the head honcho out there, he directs us and reminds us of what's coming next." I looked at all of the men. Most of them seemed to be in their thirties, they were tall and fit, but Sam he was older and had this thick mustache that looked like a caterpillar.

"Is it really hectic out there?" I asked as he led me down some hallways.

"During the matches? Yes. But it's really not that bad, you get use to it. You eventually see them wrestle all the time so you know what's going to come next so you are prepared. Just make sure you stay near the barrier. Is that your own camera?" He asked and I nodded hesitantly. "Do you have insurance on it?"

"Yeah, why?" He let out a small laugh and continued through these curtains.

"You will need it. Sometimes they get thrown into us and our equipment tends to break. Alex uses his own camera as well, he got rammed into about a year ago and his lens broke, it was like a few hundred dollars and the company reimbursed him for it." I had a feeling Darren talked a lot. He really didn't give me a chance to even ask questions or talk. "Well here we go; this is where the magic happens." I was in awe. It honestly was smaller than expected, but I just really couldn't believe I was here. We walked down to the ring and I ran my hand along the edge of it. There were a lot of guys out here setting up but just seeing it, now everything was real.

"Wow, this is amazing." He nodded and smiled.

"Sure is, so this is our little corner. Make sure you stay so no cameras see you, the only time you can go on the other side of the ring is during commercial. You will be wearing a head set and they will let you know when the commercial starts and ten seconds before it ends. If you aren't back before those then seconds your head will be ripped off."

"Thanks for everything." He nodded and smiled.

"No problem kid, I am going back to get set up, you know where catering is?" He asked and I shook my head no. "Go up the ramp and down the hall way, take your first right and it will be on your left." I smiled and he waved before going up the ramp.

I took my camera out and immediately adjusted the lens so I can take pictures of the empty arena. It was so weird being here when it was empty. The people who were setting up left so I had more freedom to roam. I stared between myself and the ring and I knew I shouldn't go in it, but I kind of had to.

I slowly walked up the steps making sure there was no one around and I climbed under the rope and just stood there in complete amazement. This is what my life has become. Traveling around the country with famous people doing what I love the most.

"You don't belong in there!" I jolt my head to the man walking down the ramp. The man who has been out of my life for fifteen years, the man who clearly doesn't remember me. I quickly got out of the ring and he came up to me.

"Sorry, no one was around and I just always wanted to know what it was like." He looked at me up and down and stopped at my pass and ID.

"Are you new or something because I have never seen you around?" He questioned before he walked up the stairs to the ring.

"Yeah today is my first day, I'm the new photographer." He walked around the ring a little before he replied.

"Well aren't you lucky to be in the presence of the one and only WWE Champion." I rolled my eyes to his egotistical comment.

"So lucky." I said sarcastically.

"What was that?" He said jolting his head to me.

"You heard me. Your title made you so arrogant, what happened to the boy wrestling in his backyard because it was his passion? You stand up for what you believe it but you claim you deserve respect because you are the champion? Respect is earned not demanded." He leaned over the ropes and squinted his eyes.

"Who do you think you are? It's a story line babe, chill out." I let out a laugh.

"I know an ass when I see one and you are the bottom end of a donkey. Good luck in your match tonight, you'll need it." I flashed a smile before walking up the ramp. God it felt good to tell him off like that. He may not know who I am but he will find out sooner or later. Once he does find out he will get a lot more bitch then that.

* * *

**What did you think? Please let me know by reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and ideas!**

* * *

I felt like I had an adrenaline rush. Even though Phil doesn't know who I am I know him. Maybe I haven't known him for the past decade, but he was there for me when no one else was. His youngest sister and I are the same age, that's how we met. He saw the bruises and burns on my body. He understood when his sisters didn't. He even had this nick name for me, Murphy. It was like Murphy's Law. Whatever could go wrong did. I was a real klutz when I was younger.

I can't count how many times I have been to the emergency room. My parents hated it. I was in there a third of the time because of them. I have scars from where my father cut my arm, I needed twenty two stitches. There are burn marks on my legs that are still visible, and I have this little scar about my right eye brow from where my father smashed my head off of a coffee table.

I actually found my way to catering without getting lost. I was completely in awe seeing all of these superstars. I made eye contact with Kane and I shouldn't have because he didn't look away and I couldn't. I was stuck there for a few minutes. He was so scary and tall.

"Whatcha lookin at little lass?" Oh thank god. Stephen stepped in front of me and broke me out of my trance.

"I locked eyes with Kane; he scares the shit out of me." Stephen laughed and shook his head at my comment.

"Glen is harmless, but when he is in Kane mode I would stay away." I nodded and smiled. "So how was your meeting with Paul?"

"Good, everyone here is so intimidating. Everyone is so tall and built, even the divas."

"Well you get use to it. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a few beers with some of the locker room and myself after the show." God his accent was amazing. I always wanted to me a guy with an Irish accent.

"I don't drink." He gave me a crazy look and I smiled. "I never have, never will. I have never smoked, tried a single drug. It just isn't appealing to me."

"Well come out anyway, you and Phil will have a lot in common." Phil was going. It would be awkward, which would be perfect.

"Sure, why not." I said while I set my camera on the table.

"Well we are all heading to the hotel after the show to change. I'll swing by your room after I'm done. What room are ya in?" I smiled at his attempted flirting voice.

"702." He gave a chuckle before standing up.

"I'm in 703."

"Well I guess you are right across the hall. I'll see you later Stephen." I left before he could say anything else. I kind of just wanted to sleep tonight. Maybe web cam with Alicia or Adam. I was invited to hang out with wrestlers, how could I say no?

I walked around with my camera for an hour before the show started. I took a lot of pictures of all the superstars that were warming up. A lot of them gave me weird looks, I felt like I didn't belong there. I was out of my element.

I use to be a wedding photographer and do special events. That's how I qualified for the job. Honestly I always wanted to work for the WWE. I would always scout out the job positioning and when I saw that they were hiring for a photographer I almost died inside. I headed down to ringside and saw all of the people entering. So this was it. I was actually starting my job. I am so excited.

Once Darren relieved me of my duties I got out of there as fast as I could. It was eleven thirty and I honestly just wanted to sleep, but I said I would go. I was commended on doing a good job by the guys and that felt so good.

I got in a taxi that someone hauled for me and I was off to the hotel. I was planning on rinsing off a bit before I went out. I knew I was going to have to be fast but I could do it. I didn't see anyone from the arena when I got inside. I was glad I got a head start. Once I got inside my room I put my camera in my case and put it in the vault I set up earlier. I would go through the photos before my flight tomorrow.

I rinsed my body off and shaved my legs. I don't know why I shaved them because I was planning on wearing skinny jeans. I threw my pants on and a cheetah short sleeve shirt that had red at the bottom. I put on my only red heels and took my hair out of my braid. It was very wavy so I decided to just spray some hair spray and leave it. I then put on some eye liner and made a smokey eye. I finished my putting clear lip gloss on my lips and spraying myself with perfume.

There was a knock on the door and I looked through the peep hole to see Stephen standing there in a short sleeve black t shirt and jeans. I opened it and invited him in as I put on my jewelry.

"Sorry I'll be done in a minute." He held up his hands and sat down on my bed.

"It's fine seriously. Everyone else will probably get to the lobby the same time as us."

"So who else is going?" I asked curiously as I struggled clasping my bracelet.

"Phil, Mike, Cena, Kofi and Beth I think." At least I could try and get along with Beth. I really didn't get along with girls, I was lucky I got along so well with the girls at the bar. In my point of view they just created a lot of drama.

"Alright, I'm all ready." I said as I stuck my phone in my pocket.

"You look great; someone is going to get hit on tonight." I let out a laugh shook my head.

"Yeah okay, it doesn't matter because I'm seeing someone anyway." He raised an eyebrow as we got in the elevator.

"Well isn't he the lucky fella?" We got down and there was a group of people waiting. My face turned bright red because I was really nervous, I never got this nervous, and I don't know why I am now.

"This is the girl I told you about!" Phil shouted and pointed to me. Everyone just stared at me when I walked toward them.

"You are the girl that told Punk off? It's about time someone did." Cena said and it made smile.

"He told me I was lucky to be in his presence. He deserved it." Stephen put an arm around my shoulder.

"Now I really like ya. Guys this is Libby Sutton, our newest photographer. Libby that's Mike, John, Kofi, Beth, and you already know Phil." I nodded.

"I've been watching wrestling for years; I know who you guys are."

"You aren't one of those creepy stalker fans are you?" I shook my head no and he smiled. "Good because I don't want to find out that you have photos of all of us in your bedroom."

"No I am not a creeper." I said before we got in different cabs. Stephen, Phil, and I were in one cab.

"Am I going to have to carry you guys to your rooms tonight?" Phil asked.

"Don't know fella, Libby can always help ya, she doesn't drink." Phil arched and eye brown my way.

"Is that so?" I nodded.

"Yup, this friend always told me drinking and drugs got you nowhere in life, plus alcohol and drugs are what ruined my family."

"Smart friend you got." Phil said.

"No, he is kind of an idiot." I just wanted to scream to him that it was me. I had no idea how he couldn't see it. I know it's been a while, but it's not like he has met a lot of Libby Sutton's out there. It's like he complete forgot about me and I never existed. I don't know how that happened.

I sat there drinking my coke staring at everyone else getting shit faced. They were dancing, drinking and I just wanted to sleep. It was two in the morning and I had to get up at seven if I really wanted to get my editing done.

Phil came out of nowhere and sat down. I didn't say anything and he didn't. It was kind of awkward, but I think he got sick of the awkwardness and started a conversation with me.

"So, Libby, where are you from." He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"I live in Asheville North Carolina, but I am originally from Chicago." He smiled and nodded.

"Me too, Chicago made." I nodded. "So what were you doing in North Carolina?"

"I was a manager at this bar; I was also a waitress and bartender there." He gave me a questionable look.

"But you don't drink?" I shook my head.

"Not a day in my life." I said proudly.

"I commend you; it's not something you take lightly. Mind telling me exactly what about your past got you to think that way?" I really am an open book, I don't mind sharing details about my life with people but that part of my life is hard to talk about.

"Um, yeah. Well my father does a lot of drugs, mostly cocaine and heroin; he forced them onto my mother so when they weren't doing drugs they were getting wasted. They told me I was the mistake that always held them back in life. I basically lived with this one family for a while, but they had problems of their own, when I would go home I would be abused. I never wanted to go home so I stayed at school until I had to leave and then the Library. The day I turned eighteen was a few weeks before I graduated high school. I left to go to school in Asheville and I haven't gone back since." The way I shared my past with him, I thought he would remember. He just sat there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

"You don't have any other siblings?" He asked.

"Well my father has a son with another woman who is four years older but I rarely see him, he moved when he was ten and we send emails every once in a while but we aren't close."

"I'm sorry for your past. I actually know someone who had a very similar past as you. I always looked for her when I went home but I never found her." Was he talking about me? Could he really be talking about me right now? He was looking for me all that time.

"What's her name?" I asked and he looked down and smiled.

"Murphy." I wanted to burst out into tears. The only thing is he wasn't recognizing me. Stephen even said my last name, was he seriously not remembering me?

"Really, Punk? You are such an asshole; you need to open your god damn eyes!" I slammed my drink down grabbed my wristlet and walked away. I was so heated right now. He couldn't even take time to realize that it was me sitting in front of him? I know it's been a while but if he remembers calling me Murphy why can't he remember my name?

* * *

**What did you think? Pleaseeee reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the ait, thank you for the review! I hope to be having a lot more!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and ideas!**

* * *

I walked out to the cool summer air. It was around two and there really weren't any cars or people out. I felt kind of bad for reacting the way I did. Yes he didn't remember me exactly but to him I'm a stranger flipping out on him. I can tell him, but I just want him to remember on his own.

I got down about a block before I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see Beth of all people fast walking down the street.

"Beth, what is it?" I asked thinking something was wrong with her.

"What happened? Why are you leaving? Was it Phil? He can be an ass sometimes, don't take it personal." I barely know the girl and she is being so nice to me.

"No it's just. I am so frustrated with him, he is so blind sometimes." I say in a huff. She just looks at me confused and I just rub my lips together before looking towards the ground then back up. "It's complicated." I say as I folded my arms over each other.

"I have time." She said with a smile.

"Why are you being so nice to me, you don't even know me?" She just shrugged her shoulders and put her arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know but don't resist it, it doesn't happen often. Do you want to go back to the hotel and talk?" For some reason I nodded. Not knowing this girl at all I went back to my hotel room and we talked the rest of the night.

I started off by telling her about my family history, the abusive relationship with my parents and all of the drugs. Then I told her about the family I would stay with and how the older guy was like my brother. He was my best friend and when he left he never came back for me, he really didn't even say good bye. Then I told her it was Phil. She was speechless. So I continued about my life after him and how I started off in Asheville. I even told her about Adam even though I didn't tell her that is was Adam Copeland.

"So that's why you stormed off? Because he remembered calling a girl Murphy he just didn't remember that it was you?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yup, I want him to remember on his own, I don't want to force him to remember." I said feeling the tears in my eyes.

"Well then you just have to wait. Phil is a stubborn ass, it will take time, but lashing out at him won't help him remember it will just make him angry. Just focus on that Adam guy, he seems like a good guy." I nodded and smiled.

"He is amazing; he is so good to me too. The only problem is he hasn't made a full commitment, we have been seeing each other for the past year and a half and we have known each other for two years. This is the time I want to settle down. I know he has ten years older and has had two failed marriages. I get that, but how is saying someone is your girlfriend so hard?" I asked as I got up from the bed. I couldn't sit still right now. I was very anxious and all jittery.

"Well maybe it is for him. Those two failed marriages aren't going to help your situation. If you really want to be with him you just have to wait." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Beth. You are so nice to me; I didn't think that I would get along this well with a Diva." She raised her eye brows and gave me a weird look. "No, I mean, I don't get along with girls that well and I thought that Diva's would be stuck up and prissy." She gave a laugh and shook her head.

"I understand. Some Diva's are prissy like that but we all get along, most of the time." I gave her a hug and she gave me that look again.

"I can't thank you enough; you really saved my night, or morning." I said with a laugh. It was around four.

"Well seeing that my flight leaves at eleven I want to go back and get a little sleep. I'll see you at the airport tomorrow. Night Libby." She said walking toward the door.

"Night, I'll see you tomorrow." I let her out and when I closed the door I decided to stay awake. I would sleep on the flight in the morning. I took my lap top out and decided to look at my photos and edit some of them. I have to commend myself that I really did a good job, especially with the backstage photos of the Superstars warming up.

I finished about an hour and a half later and sent the link to Paul's email. It was around seven when I finished and I decided to get ready to leave. I really had to consider packing lighter. Maybe one suitcase and a carry on, well when I go home next week I can rearrange some things.

I took a shower and put on my yoga pants and a large comfy sweatshirt. I was probably going to be hot but I had a Gun's and Roses t-shirt on underneath, it was Adam's. It smelt like him.

It was around eight thirty when I got done getting ready and there was a knock on my door. When I opened it I saw Stephen there with a hand over his head.

"Fun night?" I asked him and he immediately shushed me.

"I haven't drunk like that in a while." He told me as he plopped onto my bed.

"That's another reason I don't drink." I said while laughing at him.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" He asked me as I zipped up my suitcase.

"I was tired so I went back. Beth and I hung out a little then I edited my photos. What time did you get back?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Around five. I plan on sleeping the whole trip and then taking five hour energy before the show. So I heard you kind of went off on Phil again?" He asked like he already knew.

"Yeah, well, I know Phil, knew Phil. He doesn't remember me and it pisses me off. I don't want to tell him, I want him to remember. So yeah. Don't say anything please." He just looked at me in shock. "Well I am going to head to the lobby to check out."

"Libby wait!" He called but I just ignored him and kept on going. If I was going to keep telling everyone that I know Phil eventually word will get around. I quickly checked out as I tried to avoid every single person I saw and I headed to the airport.

I was here not even a day and I am already confessing all my secrets to people I don't even know. This is so not like me. I am always friendly with people but I never go out of my way like this. I haven't talked to Al in twenty four hours and I wanted to talk to Adam. He was always the one person that could cheer me up when things got rough.

Since Adam came into my life everything kind of changed. I went from sleeping on my days off to hiking and canoeing. I fell in love with his dogs and I am actually pretty active. I hated physical activity but he made it fun, I get to beat tires with sledge hammers and jump up and down on them. He has made me try so many new things. We actually went on a no red meat diet which we currently are still on. It's funny how one person can change you to a point where you realized you liked this person a whole lot more then you did before.

When I got to the airport going through security was fairly fast and I took a seat at the terminal. I had about an hour before the plane was leaving so I decided to check my email and see if Paul responded back to the pictures I sent him.

"Libby?" I hear my name and I glanced up to see Jay walking over toward me. "I thought that was you!" He exclaimed as I got up from my seat.

"Hey Jay, how are you I haven't seen you in a long time." Jay was Adams best friend, well everyone knows him as Christian but most superstars go by their real name out of the ring.

"I know it's been a while. Adam told me you got the job congrats. How do you like it?" He asked as we sat down next to each other.

"I just started yesterday but it has been amazing. I really enjoy it. Everyone is so welcoming. Will I see you at the show this week?" I asked and he shook his head.

'No I am actually heading home; I need to get shoulder surgery again. It's been so difficult lately; hopefully I can make a full recovery and not have to retire yet." He spoke as if he knew the results already.

"You have a while left Jay, taking time off is really what you need anyway, everyone works too much especially the main roster." Seeing Jay reminded me of Adam. They were so much alike but so different. Jay was basically living with Adam when he injured himself last year, that's when he became like a brother.

"Yeah I know. So is everyone treating you good? I don't need to kick any ones ass? I'm sure once they realized you were dating Adam they all backed off." I shook my head and smiled.

"I haven't told anyone Adam is the guy I am seeing. Everyone is nice though, Beth is extremely nice and Stephen seems pretty cool." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh Libby, what's going to happen when Adam comes and visits? It's your choice though, I'm just glad no one is being an ass to you." Jay doesn't know about Phil, so I am not going to tell him now. I already told too many people within the last forty eight hours.

"Nope everyone is very welcoming. I can't wait until I see Adam though. I am going home Wednesday and staying until Friday I think. It all depends on my scheduling."

"Well it is a very demanding job. Say hi to Adam for me when your there, my plane is going to start boarding soon I should get back. It was good seeing you Lib. Hopefully I'll see you soon." I nodded and hugged him.

"You too, get better fast." He nodded and left. I was glad I ran into someone I actually know. It was kind of weird that I saw Jay here. It was a nice surprise. I finished checking my email and I saw that Paul emailed me that he wanted me to meet with his wife Stephanie before the show tonight. He said I would meet her in catering at five. I don't know if this would be bad or good?

* * *

**What did you think, tell me by reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is an update for you all! Thank you for all of the reviews!**

* * *

"Libby I presume?" I shot up and turned around to see Stephanie McMahon smiling.

"Yes, it's great to meet you." I told her before I grabbed my camera case from the table.

"Well I've heard great things so far and I looked over your photos and they are better than we ever expected. I want you to cover the photo shoots for the holidays and for when their pictures appear on the big screen on television. Since the summer isn't that fast pace I would like to only employ you from Saturday to Tuesday. This is because you will be doing more around the arena and with the superstars." I nodded and listened while I contained my excitement.

Stephanie just explained a little more about what I would be doing and then she let me go. So I went back to catering. There wasn't a lot to do before the shows so I just scrolled through the memory on my camera. Looking at all of the pictures I have taken the past month.

I really miss Adam. I miss Alicia too. I haven't spoken to her since I left and it's very unusual. She has always been there for me. Since the day I met her I felt like I could trust her more then she could trust me. Even to this day our relationship is strained due to trust. I was always an open book but there are things about her past that I still don't even know. I remember her saying 'don't be surprised if one day you came home and I wasn't there.' But that was three years ago, she's changed. I just can't wait to go home and be with Adam and Alicia. I want to see the girls at the bar and just relax.

"Libby?" I turned to see Stephen with his bag fast walking to catch up with me.

"Yes Stephen?" I asked with a smile. Smackdown just ended and I was headed to the airport for a red eye back home.

"I was wonderin if ya wanted to grab some grub with me and the fella's." He asked so politely. Stephen has been a great friend since I started. He is easy to talk to and he doesn't bother me about explaining what happened with Phil and me. Speaking of Phil he keeps trying to talk to me at the shows because he wants an explanation, I keep giving him excuses.

"Sorry but I'm headed home. I'll see you on Saturday at the house show." He pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss ya lass. See ya soon." I gave a small chuckle as my face was suffocated in the large white man's chest.

"Alright but Beth is waiting for me at the rental so I have to go. Bye." I said with a smile as I pulled myself away. As I walked out I said goodbye to the familiar faces I have come to know and hang out with the past few days. It has been stressful but these next days off will give me a lot of time to relax and have fun.

I got to the rental and put my things in the back and climbed into the passenger's seat and said hello to Beth. She was heading home tonight as well so she offered to take me to the airport. She and I have been hanging out a lot. She gets me through my down time.

"So Libby, are you excited to go home and see Adam?" She asked with a playful wink.

"Yes, he's picking me up at the airport tonight." She raised and eye brow and smiled.

"He is going to pick you up past midnight? You've got a good man there Libby."

"I know I just can't wait to go home to Asheville, see Adam and relax. I am so glad I get a few days off, I don't know how some of you go weeks without going home."

"You get use to it. You never told me you live in Asheville. Adam Copeland lives there now, he's a good friend but I haven't talked to him in a while." So I haven't told her that I am dating that Adam yet. I feel bad lying to her like this, maybe I should tell her the truth?

"Umm about that, the Adam I am telling you about is Adam Copeland." Her head turned to me and she just stared at me while we were driving. She was about to smash into another car before I screamed her name and she slammed on the brakes.

"What? You and Copeland are dating? That's your Adam?" She asks completely shocked.

"Yeah." A large smile appears on her face.

"You are the girl he always talks about! Well he wouldn't fully admit it but when I saw he brought someone to Hall of Fame it was hard for him to deny it. So that is why you looked so familiar, I met you at the Hall of Fame, well briefly." I nodded and smiled.

"Yup, that night was a rollercoaster." I said remembering Adam crying.

"Well I'm just glad he's happy. Wait so that means he isn't committing to you? Do I need to smack him upside the head? I swear to the lord I can take him down if you want me to?" I just started laughing and was grateful for the gesture.

"No thank you, I can handle it myself. You have to promise you won't tell anyone, I just don't want people to think I got this job because of him." She nodded and crossed her heart with her pointer finger.

"Promise."

So the secret was out. Well at least to one person it was, but at this point I don't care. I want the whole world to know that I am in love with Adam Copeland because I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. I just have no idea if he feels the same way.

The way he looks at me makes me think that he feels the same way, but I don't know. It just comes back to the whole commitment issue. He probably doesn't want to be a forty year old man married for a third time with a possibility of divorce, but honestly I don't believe in divorce. I believe unless the husband is cheating or abusing physically or mentally that there should be no need for a divorce. You shouldn't get married if you aren't one hundred percent sure that this is the person you want to be with for the rest of your life.

I have had one boyfriend before Adam. He was a year older than me and we met his senior year in college. He was sweet and kind. He was kind of a nerd. I think the reason I fell for him was so I didn't get hurt. He was my first everything, except for my first love. I just never felt that spark with him, I knew it six months into our relationship, but it took me two years to finally admit it.

I guess I did love him but I was never in love with him. There is a huge difference and that difference made him hate me. He felt betrayed that I broke up with him because he was planning on asking me to marry him; I guess it was good I didn't let him because that would have been worse.

So when I met Adam and I felt that spark it was hard not to tell him. Imagine when I did and he reacted the way he did. It was hard but eventually he got to where I was. I love him so much and I just hope that I don't ever feel the way my first boyfriend felt. I don't want to be heartbroken.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Please review it means so much!**


End file.
